All blank checks now include a set of magnetically retentive ink characters which are coded representations of the bank and the customer account number. During processing of a check for payment, the character set is decoded automatically by a sophisticated and costly device operative to move the check at a constant rate past a magnetic read head.
Each character in the character set is composed of horizontal, and vertical magnetic elements. For proper decoding, a multiple gap read label is used and check movement is precisely controlled. Typically, the read label includes 28 gaps. Alternatively, auto corrolation decoding techniques are also in use but are relatively expensive and still require uniform movement of the check.
The present invention is directed at the problem of being able to decode the magnetic ink character without moving the check at a constant rate.